


San Valentín

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los días especiales merecen ser recordados aunque tu pareja ni siquiera sepa en qué día de la semana vive. Aunque eso a Mycroft no le importa, por su hermano haría lo que fuera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Valentín

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



> ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HATSHERLOCKED!!! *Saca el confeti y desata a Gatiss para que le pueda bailar desnudo a cambio de soltarlo al final del día* ¡¡Espero que hayas pasado muy buen día y que disfrutes al máximo de este fin de semana!!

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Mycroft llegó a Baker Street. Entraba una fuerte luz por las ventanas, pero oía roncar a Sherlock desde su habitación que era la única a oscuras. Se asomó aprovechando que la puerta estaba medio abierta y miró en su interior. Su hermano descansaba  enredado en las sábanas, con la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Regresó al salón y dejó su abrigo, su chaqueta y el paraguas en el perchero. Tenía que recoger ese salón y la cocina, además de preparar el desayuno con toda la compra que le había encargado a Anthea hacia las 9.

Le daría tiempo, estimaba que su hermano se levantara sobre las 11.

Recogió y barrió todo el salón antes de adentrarse en la cocina. Prefirió no abrir el contenido de los tarros sellados, así que solo los apiló en un rincón y limpió y ordenó el mueble. Su hermano lo odiaría por tocar sus cosas pero no duraría mucho así. No tenía de que preocuparse.

Cuando llegó la compra, lo sacó todo y lo metió en la nevera antes de cocinar. Hizo café, tortitas y tostadas y los sirvió en dos platos diferentes en la mesa del salón. Dejando un pequeño florero con una rosa roja. Fue a la habitación de su hermano y abrió la puerta.

—Arriba —llamó abriendo la ventana.

 Sherlock rodó por el colchón y frotó la cara contra este.

—Déjame...

—Venga hermanito —dijo Mycroft acercándose a la cama —. Es hora de levantarse.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó el detective con la voz amortiguada por el colchón.

—Las once.

—Es pronto aún, déjame dormir —le dijo metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Mycroft la apartó y la dejó en los pies.

—Vamos, he hecho el desayuno —le dijo.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta para poder mirarle. Mycroft sonrió, tenía los ojos entornados y el pelo completamente revuelto.

—¿Has hecho el desayuno? —preguntó un poco atónito —. ¿Tú?

—Por supuesto —dijo Mycroft apretándose el nudo de su corbata —. Te doy cinco minutos para que te arregles, si no te sacaré arrastras.

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él. Esperándolo en centro del salón. Con las manos en la espalda.

Sherlock salió del baño unos minutos más tarde, se había lavado la cara y desordenado sus rizos. Llevaba una camiseta y un pantalón deportivo de color negro. Al ver la mesa con el desayuno y la rosa miró a su hermano con la cabeza ladeada.

—¿A qué se debe la ocasión? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Qué día es hoy, Sherlock? —preguntó Mycroft sonriendo.

—¿Tú cumpleaños?

—No.

—¿El mío?

Mycroft se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Es San Valentín, hermanito.

Sherlock gruñó y se encogió de hombros.

—Era mi tercera opción, pero no me has dejado acabar —le dijo muy serio.

Mycroft se rió entre dientes y se sentó al lado izquierdo de la mesa.  Sherlock se sentó justamente enfrente y miró la rosa, se acercó para olerla un poco. Era fresca, de esa misma mañana. Supuso que provenía de los rosales que Mycroft tenía en su jardín. Seguro que la había cortado el mismo.

—No te hacía por un romántico —dijo mirándole fijamente mientras cogía los cubiertos.

Mycroft bajó un poco su taza humeante de té y sonrió.

—Las excepciones nunca están de más, Sherlock —le dijo.

El nombrado se encogió de hombros antes de centrarse en su comida.

—¿Y John? —preguntó Sherlock al cabo de un rato —. ¿No sospechará?

Mycroft rió con voz grave.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sherlock sin entender.

—Tu doctor está ocupado con una cita desde anoche. Y… ¿En serio? ¿Crees que de estar aquí sospecharía?

—No es _tan_ tonto —le recriminó Sherlock en un gruñido.

—Ya… —dijo el político antes de reír —. No, nos molestará Sherlock.

—¿Por qué lo crees? ¿Lo tienes planeado?

—Por favor, ¿por quién me tomas? —dijo Mycroft fingiendo estar ofendido mientras sonreía con malicia a su plato de desayuno.

—¿Habías planeado algo especial hoy? —quiso saber Sherlock mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

—Que impaciente —comentó Mycroft divertido comiéndose su última torita —. ¿A qué vienen tantas ganas de saber?

Sherlock gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno. En San Valentín como tú mismo has dicho.

—No sabías que lo era hasta hace 20 minutos…

—¡Ese no es el punto! —se quejó Sherlock.

Mycroft emitió una carcajada antes de ponerse de pie. Cogió su plato y se dirigió a la cocina. Sherlock le miró confundido y se apresuró a imitarle pero una vez allí Mycroft no hizo nada, solo cogió algo de jabón y lavó los platos sucios.

—No sabía que te manchabas las manos de esta forma.

—Yo tengo lavavajillas —le dijo el político —. Y nunca dejo un plato sucio.

—Ya, tú y tú TOC —le comentó Sherlock poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se sentaba en una silla.

El pelirrojo ensanchó su sonrisa. Terminó de fregar los platos y tras limpiar el fregadero se fue al salón. Sherlock observó cómo su hermano sacaba el iPod de su bolsillo y lo colocaba en los altavoces que había sobre la mesa. Eligió una canción de la lista y esta comenzó a sonar.

Sherlock se levantó y fue hasta él en el salón. Mycroft alzó ambas manos frente a él y sonrió.

—¿Bailas? —preguntó.

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Desde cuándo _tú_ bailas?

—Desde siempre, ¿desde cuándo no lo haces tú?

—Desde el último San Valentín —le respondió Sherlock.

Mycroft rió ligeramente y le cogió una de las manos. La puso sobre su hombro derecho y le agarró la otra mano. Dejando la que tenía libre en la cintura de Sherlock. No hizo falta decir cómo debían de empezar. Sherlock sabía dónde colocar los pies para seguir el paso que marcaba Mycroft.

El detective se pegó a él, rodeando la cintura con su brazo y dejando apoyada la nariz en su cuello. Aprovechando esos centímetros de menos para ponerle nervioso. Inspiró un poco y suspiró.

Mycroft solo solía llevar perfume cuando trabajaba, no lo llevaba en ese instante.

—Te has cogido el día libre —le dijo.

—Chico listo —murmuró Mycroft contra la oreja de su hermano.

Sherlock ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción contra la camisa de Mycroft y apretó el agarre de su mano.

—¿Por?

—Eres importante para mí —dijo Mycroft en voz baja.

El detective se apartó un poco de él y le miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Mycroft alzó una ceja.

—¿Es necesario que lo diga? —respondió.

Sherlock soltó el agarre a su hermano y le cogió por el rostro, se aproximó a él y le besó. Mycroft suspiró profundamente mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo pegaba a él. Sherlock sabía a caramelo, azúcar, té y a...

—Has estado fumando —le dijo el político en un susurro cuando su hermano se separó para coger aire.

Sherlock sonrió, se separó y caminó hacia la habitación.

—Puedes venir a castigarme —le dijo deteniéndose a la entrada del pasillo para mirarle y seguir andando.

Mycroft sonrió, se quitó la corbata y se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa antes de seguirle el paso. Sherlock había estirado la sábana bajera y había doblado la superior a los pies de la cama.

Sherlock se encontraba frente al colchón, mirándolo atentamente.

Mycroft se colocó tras él y le abrazó por la cintura. Repartió besos por la nuca y el cuello de su hermano menor, luego le dio la vuelta y besó el mentón, la barbilla, la nuez y un lado del cuello. Sherlock había cerrado los ojos y tenía los labios un poco abiertos.

—Túmbate —pidió Mycroft.

Sherlock ni lo dudó, se sentó en el colchón y se tumbó hacia atrás. Mycroft se comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, pero su hermano le apretó ligeramente la rodilla.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí —pidió.

Mycroft alzó una ceja pero no le respondió, se quitó los zapatos y se subió a horcajadas de Sherlock. El detective sonrió. Le desabotonó el chaleco y tras tirarlo en una esquina de la habitación, haciendo que Mycroft se girara a observarlo, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

—Paranoico —susurró besándole la clavícula.

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó para besarle. Sherlock suspiró y apretó la tela de la camisa con sus manos, elevando un poco sus caderas para frotarse. Mycroft puso una mano sobre el vientre y lo empujó hacia abajo.

—Espera… —le dijo en un susurro.

La ropa fue desapareciendo con mucha lentitud, y para cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, Sherlock tenía una erección entre sus piernas que exigía ser atendida. Mycroft se colocó de lado en la cama y le acarició la barbilla.

—Venga –pidió el detective antes de girar la cabeza para morderle un dedo —. Voy a reventar.

Mycroft acarició el pecho de Sherlock con lentitud, pasó de largo su miembro y presionó la entrada con dos dedos. Sherlock cerró los ojos y abrió un poco sus piernas.

—Ah…  —suspiró.

El político besó el pecho de Sherlock, dejando un rastro de saliva por todo el cuerpo hasta que se colocó entre sus muslos. Quería chupársela pero Sherlock era muy sensible y no quería acabar ahora, prefería dejar eso para más tarde.

Besó sus muslos, dejando un enorme chupetón en uno de ellos y besó su entrada antes de lamerla. Introdujo la lengua un poco junto a la llema de su dedo índice. Sherlock apretó los ojos y cerró los puños contra la sábana.

—Mycroft… —suspiró.

El nombrado sonrió, sujetó una de las piernas de su hermano rodeándole el muslo con un brazo y continuó dilatándole con la lengua y los dedos. Sherlock suplicaba por más pero Mycroft quería ser paciente. No permitiría que su pequeño hermano sufriera daño alguno.

Aunque verle retorcerse y morderse los labios era la mejor imagen que existía en el mundo no quería hacerle sufrir más. Se lamió la mano y lubrico su miembro un par de veces antes de ponerse a su altura.

—¿Listo? —preguntó apoyando su frente contra la de Sherlock.

Este abrió los ojos y sonrió. Su mirada brillaba. Mycroft suspiró al verle así.

—Adelante —pidió el detective.

Mycroft le besó una última vez antes de coger su miembro y guiarlo hasta la entra de Sherlock, movió sus caderas ligeramente contra él y fue entrando poco. Sherlock expulsó el aire con calma, apretando a Mycroft contra él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el pelirrojo apartándole un rizo de la frente.

—Sí —se apresuró a responder —. Es solo que… Molesta.

El político asintió y le besó mientras se movía dentro de él. Minutos más tarde, rodeó la cintura de Mycroft con sus piernas y asintió. Este no necesitó más incentivo y comenzó a entrar y salir, aumentando la velocidad conforme lo iba haciendo.

—Ah… Joder, Mycroft —murmuró Sherlock, soltó la sábana y se aferró desesperadamente a su hermano, clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

Mycroft se movió más fuerte, apoyándose con las manos en la almohada y besando de vez en cuando la cabeza de Sherlock  ya que este estaba gimiendo contra su cuello.

Sherlock fue el primero que se vino, arañando la espalda de Mycroft al apretar las uñas en cada eyaculación. Mycroft le siguió poco después, ni tan siquiera tuvo que cambiar el ángulo o la intensidad, la mezcla de dolor y placer que le proporcionaba su pequeño hermano era demasiado.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, recobrando el aliento. Mycroft se salió de  Sherlock y le besó de forma calmada durante unos minutos. Descansaron un rato antes de volver a empezar a besarse con ansiedad. En esa ocasión, se dieron placer oral a la vez, cosa que casi nunca hacían. Tras eso, comieron algo que pidieron por teléfono y se echaron una siesta de unas horas.

Sherlock fue el activo la segunda vez. Torturó a Mycroft hasta niveles insospechados pero el mayor de los Holmes aguantó el tipo y no se vino hasta el final, después de su hermano. Sonriendo de tal forma que indicaba que había ganado esa guerra que había comenzado sin ningún motivo.

Pasadas las diez de la noche John llegó a casa. Estaba frustrado con su cita ¿qué habría dicho para que la mujer le hubiese sacado de su casa casi a patadas cuando estaban a punto de acostarse?.

Cuando dejó su abrigo se sorprendió al ver el de Mycroft allí colgado. Miró alrededor buscando al político pero al no verlo se fue a la habitación de Sherlock. Si seguía durmiendo tendría que despertarle y que comiera algo por lo menos.

La imagen que vio fue completamente diferente a la que se esperaba.

Mycroft tumbado en la cama, completamente desnudo y dormido. Sherlock, en las mismas condiciones, estaba aferrado a él posesivamente, durmiendo tranquilo.

John abrió horrorizado los ojos mientras contemplaba la escena. Tosió para hacerse notar y los ojos de Mycroft se abrieron.

—Ah… —dijo algo sorprendido —. Doctor Watson –dijo con su habitual tono frío —. Es lo que parece, y si no le importa. Quisiera seguir durmiendo.

John elevó las cejas sorprendido, luego agitó la cabeza.

—Ya decía yo que esa manifestación tan exagerada de vuestro odio tenía que ser fingido —dijo con calma mientras cerraba la puerta —. ¿¡Por qué todo el mundo folla menos yo!? —le oyó decir Mycroft mientras andaba por el pasillo.

El político soltó una carcajada y se colocó de costado para abrazar a su hermano.

—Te quiero Sherlock —le susurró al oído —. Eres la persona  a la que más quiero en el mundo.

El detective se movió y se apretó contra él.

—Y yo —murmuró en sueños.


End file.
